Between A Fox and A Theif
by kma3000
Summary: Naruto gets sucked into the world of DNAngel. Now he has to become his own phantom theif to steal artwork before Dark does to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto gets sucked into the word of DNAngel. Now he has to become his own phantom thief to steal artwork before Dark does to get back home.

This idea came from no where and now I'm putting it up. Please don't flame me.

Just to let you know, this probably won't be updates much because my computer at home is crappy, other people need to use it, and I really need to do some homework once in a while so don't be mad.

**Warning:** I might put a little Satoshi x Naruto, I'm not sure but I'm tempted to. Up to you guys to vote. Think about it first and see if you like it though.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In a quiet little town full of busy people and rushing students, Daisuke Niwa ran from his house in an attempt to get to school on time. His other half, the famous phantom thief, stayed unheard in his mind berating and teasing him for being so spacey. 

Unfortunately, because of their horsing-around, the small spark of energy that surged through the air went unnoticed.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Short prolugue, I know...)

* * *

'Augh, my head! What happened?' 

A tightly closed eyelid blinked a bit before opening to show large sky blue eyes. Bright, spiky, short blond hair laid its head…and on its face…and ears…and body?

It seems that an adorable semi-chibi fox cub had fallen from…somewhere, and was rubbing its head—as best as it could—with its shiny dark brown paw. Too bad that fox was once a young blond haired, blue eyed boy who's dream was to be a hokage. And he doesn't even know he's a fox…

…yet.

"Geez, what the hell happened?"

Of course, being the tiny animal that it was, this came out as a few yips and growls.

Looking around, the young shinobi-turned-fox named Uzumaki Naruto stood up on shaky le-ahem…_paws_, or at least tried, before falling over. Grunting, he tried again. It was then that he noticed something a little…off.

* * *

**In Town…**

At that moment, all people throughout the town heard a long howl that made everyone stop what they were doing immediately and look around in confusion.

"Mrs. Niwa, what do you suppose that is? I've never heard such a horrible shriek! Do you suppose there is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's a wounded animal somewhere, but I never thought a howl could be so loud. Anyway, I'll take two pounds of these thank you!"

"My pleasure!"

* * *

**Back with Naruto…**

'KYUUBI! WHAT'S WITH THE PAWS! AND FUR! AND TAIL?!?'

"Kid, shut up. I told you it wasn't a good idea to play around with my chakra. You tried to control too much at one time. _Now_ you ask me to help you. You should have listened when I said not to play around with your stupid techniques using my chakra!

'All right, all right, I get it! You were right and I was wrong! Are you happy now?!'

"Che. Not if you say it like that…"

'Whatever. Listen, why am I a fox? And, where are we?'

"You act like I know everything. I told you strange things might happen if you played around with my chakra like you did. I wouldn't have given you my chakra if I knew something this big would happen, but you just wouldn't shut up! Now look where you got us!"

'That's the problem. I don't know where we are!'

"Shush. As for being a fox, I had to protect your body from the stupid journey. Now the essence of my chakra has made you able to change shape at will. Unfortunately, this is now your t_rue_ form, meaning that if you changed shape to look human but ran out of chakra to keep it up you'd change back to a fox."

'Great... At least I can change back!-_sigh_-That's good. So how do we get back then? Should I use your chakra again?' (A/N: heh, it rhymes.)

"No you baka! Who knows where we'd end up next! Besides, this whole thing has drained us both. We don't have chakra to spare so you change change too much for too long for now." 

'Please tell me your joking. Crap! I guess we'll have too find somewhere to stay till our chakra levels are back to normal. Do you have any ideas on how we could get back then.'

"Listen, I sense some strange powers in this world. There must be someone who can get us back to our world. But first explore the land, we ca not risk drawing attention to ourselves. ('Don't you mean myself!') It is best that we learn the ways of these people before we move about.

'You're right. We should also find out who or what that power is coming from.'

* * *

Through the town, the small fox wondered with a mission. He observed the people without being detected and was able to gather a mental layout of the town. After which he went back o the woods nearby to plan things out. 

Although he didn't like it, that night he stole some clothing from a local store so he'd be able to walk around town in human form without people staring at his awesome ("Yeah, right!)" orange jumpsuit.

In the morning, he dressed casually but put a henge around himself to change his hair so it looked tamer and conceal the whisker marks. He had grown after the Chuunin Exams and Sasuke's defect, he had lost some of his baby fat, became taller though still a little shorter than average and his tan got a little darker.

'Kuso. Everyone's going to get upset when I get back. Ero-sennin will get in so much trouble if Tsunade gets word of this, especially since we just left for our training!'

His musings were interrupted by loud squeals and giggles that he easily recognized: fan girls. Naruto wondered if there was someone popular like his ex-teammate in this world so decided to eavesdrop a little. What could it hurt?

He looked over to them: the first girl he noticed reminded him of Sakura and how she would worship the younger Uchiha. She wore a frilly dress and had long reddish-brown hair with large brown eyes and looked like she loved jewelry.

The second looked exactly like the first except her hair was cut short and was wearing some cute overalls and a white t-shirt underneath. 'Twins…' Naruto was surprised to hear her debate with the long haired girl he assumed was her sister about how someone seemed to be "…nothing but a criminal".

There were three others flocked around the two but Naruto couldn't get a good look at them with their backs turned to him.

"Oh, did you hear about how Dark tricked the police again? Dark is so cunning and handsome. I hope I can meet him sometime!"_again._ She wanted to say.

"Risa, don't get your hopes up! I certainly don't get what you see in that criminal! He stole a priceless and extremely valuable painting!"

"Riku, don't speak about Dark that way! I only look for your support as long as you don't try to steal my man!"

"There they go again. But it's true, Dark is probably the most handsome bachelor in the world! And he's so mysterious; living the life a thief and having those large wings to fly away with."

"Yeah. Can you imagine becoming Mrs. Dark Mousy! (A/N: I hate his last name.) We travel the world and every day would be a romantic dream!"

"In your dreams, besides, you wouldn't be able to go around much with the police looking for you."

That's all Naruto had to hear. It seems that this world's "Sasuke" was a flatterer who was good with women and a thief at that.

What the hell…

What's with women and bad boys…

'Seriously.'

"But he must steal these artworks for a reason. They said he only stole one painting, I don't see why he doesn't go after all the other pieces of art. There must be something about the ones he goes after. Find out more!"

'Okay, just shut up!'

Taking a breath, Naruto walked up to the girls.

"Excuse me but I'm new here and I couldn't help overhearing something about a phantom thief?"

Of course, as soon as they turned around they were drawn to Naruto, Kyuubi wouldn't accept anything less!

"Oh, uh, y-yes! Dark Mousy is a famous thief in our town. He known as the phantom thief because no one can ever catch him or stop him from stealing his target!"

"Yeah, he even leaves a card to the owners telling them what and at what time he's stealing the object."

"Dark also has large wings to fly with. No one knows how he hides them or where he might live even though his face and voice are recognizable."

"If you stick around town long enough you might just catch him in action. People usually crowd around so they could get a look at him in action!"

'I think we hit the jackpot Kyuu-chan. One thing about fan girls are that they're always willing to speak about their obsession. It's easy getting information.'

"So how long are you staying in town? Are you a foreigner?"

"Yeah, you speak Japanese so fluently."

"Oh, I'm trying not to stay for long, this was just and unexpected trip. And yes, I am a foreigner but not from the states. I'm sorry to take up your time, thank you for helping me out."

"Oh no, it was our pleasure."

"Hope to see you around!"

"Ditto!"

* * *

_**The Phantom Theif Informs Museum of Next Target**_

This was the cover story of a newspaper currently being read by our favorite blond.

'What a show off, he just wants people to give him a challenge. Bastard.'

Naruto had been in town for a few days already and had gotten used to the way things worked. He was lucky everyone in the town was so kind or he might not have gotten the newspaper he was currently reading.

"Who cares as long as we witness it? We need to watch him in action."

'Yeah yeah, I hear you. So let's get going, shall we?'

* * *

Deep inside the museum, police officers covered every hallway and corner with at least or more surrounding the piece. Unseen by all was the adorable chibi-fox Naruto watching everything that happened, waiting for the thief to show up. Suddenly the lights burned out, causing much panic and yelling about the Phantom Thief having arrived and going to steal the artwork. 

As quick as the lights had turned off, they were on again leaving confused cops to rush to the scene. Arriving there, the saw object that needed protecting was gone. No one saw the tiny fox creep its way out…

…no on saw how the art was stolen…

…no one…

…except for a fox.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

Love it. hate it, I need answers! 

If you're wondering why Naruto was playing around wit Kyuubi's chaka, it's because he wanted to make his attacks more powerful by using the purely demonic red chakra. He was trying not to let his chakra leak into it.

**Okay, I absolutely suck at describing clothing so if there's anyone who's willing to help me out then by all means E-MAIL ME or say so in your review!**

P.S.- I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long so don't expect the others to be long either. Just a small warning to those who like it long.

_**One more thing:**_ tell me if you want to know what's going on in Kanohagure. It may take a while as I haven't planned it but I'll do it if you guys want. Also, choose a yaoi coupling if you guys want to know what's going on on the other side.

**Whether I do so or not depends on the votes I get for this chapter; so seriously, review. And I'm also waiting for a certain amount of votes until I update so please review!**

**Your reviews are like food to my imagination!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got the next chapter up! I thank my first ten reviewer for their support and comments.

I hope I'll be able to write more often!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

'Humph. It seems our target is targeting a sculpture that was recently brought into the museum.'

"I see… and a large one at that. I can't help but wonder about his strength as well as how he'll be sneaking it out of the museum. His wings shouldn't be of much help but I wonder. The reason a bird flies is because it's so light in weight do to its hallow bones."

It would be a strange sight to see had anyone been around to witness the spectacle. They would have believed their eyes were playing tricks on them or that they had too much to drink.

Still, it was amusing…

The sight that greets us now is that of a small fox, sitting on its hind legs, reading the newspaper. The golden-yellow furred creature had a look of utmost concentration, as much of the look that was possible for an animal, which would scan the current article it was reading before giving a quick lick to its paw before turning the page to continue reading.

'So what you're saying is, as long as he doesn't carry too much he should be able to fly, huh? That shouldn't be much of an option for him considering the size and medium of the thing. It must weight a ton.'

"You'd be making a lot of sense for once ('Hey!')but things aren't all that easy. Keep in mind that there are other forces at work in this world and we'll need to find someone we can trust so we can learn more on how to control it."

'Yeah, yeah. But let's get something to eat first. I'm starved!'

With that being said, Naruto henged to a human and left for town. He had unwillingly stolen some food and money the other day after feeling weak. Although he had the urge to cause some trouble around town and steel more, he pushed it down and only stole enough to survive after Kyuubi explained to him that foxes were natural trouble-makers.

Now that he was a fox these types of feelings and urges would come to him constantly. Soon enough he would be acting out on them without a though. Naruto wasn't really happy to hear this but nothing could be done about it for now. He'd have to fix this later.

Heading into a reasonably sized café, Naruto entered and sat down. He ordered breakfast and began to eat while thinking about what might be happening in Kanoha. It was lucky for him that the next group of customers, kindly seated to the table next to his, was a group of girls his age talking loudly about the Phantom Thief's next heist. They must have come early for breakfast together before leaving for school.

"I can't believe Dark is going for that huge statue!"

"He must work out a lot, yet he doesn't need huge bulging muscles to lift it. I can't wait to see him in action tomorrow!"

"I know! They said he'd be going after in around 8:00pm right? Let's meet at my house at 7:30 so we can watch together!"

"Okay," they cheered simultaneously.

Okay, he's heard enough. Turning to them, he put on a kind smile.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You see, I'm a bit new to the area and was wondering why exactly does the Phantom Thief steels the art. Not to say that you should know but I am a bit curious as to why he doesn't steal everything instead of all the priceless artworks?"

"Hmm… That's a good question. I'm sorry but I don't know. The police would probably have more ideas on that."

"Yeah. Dark doesn't seem like the kind of person who would steel to sell."

"Well, thanks anyway. One more question if I may; will viewers be aloud? And if so, how far away must we stand?"

"Oh, people are always allowed to watch. You just have to make sure to stay out of the police's way. If they allow us to get close, they'll just block off the area they need so civilians don't get to close."

"Thank you. You've helped me out a lot. Perhaps I'll see you there. Good-bye."

"Bye!"

* * *

Naruto walked around town a little longer before heading to the museum. Once opened, he entered looking at all the different pieces before going to the statue expected to be stolen. There was already a large crowd of people there taking their last pictures before it was stolen and never seen on the face of the Earth ever again.

"Kid, do you sense it? This one has a strange power pulsing through it albeit weak. This must be why that brat is stealing certain pieces of art."

'Alright Kyuubi. Now that we know what we're dealing with let's scout the forest. That Dark guy is gonna have a lot more the police to deal with when he comes tomorrow night.'

"Humph. You'd better show him who the real thieves are kid. Foxes were thieves (and tricksters) long before humans so are naturally better. Don't disappoint _our_ kind."

'Don't you mean _your_ kind?'

"You're a fox now. It's _our_ kind now, _kit_

* * *

**In the woods**

Late into the night, Naruto was trained all he could by Kyuubi in order to seal whatever he stole into a scroll. Although challenging, he didn't have enough time between sleeping, preparing, and practicing since he had to keep his chakra reserves uup.

He'd gone to other towns after visiting the museum in to pick out an unrecognizable wardrobe so he could be his own thief. Deciding to make Kyuubi proud, that's the name he would call himself. He'd show this town what a real thief was like.

Also, since Dark seemed to show off his power—that being his wings—he decided that he'd show a bit of Kyuubi, since he was going as him anyways. Kyuubi though, didn't know about this. He decided to keep it a secret until his opening night. He couldn't wait for his (and Kyuubi's) time to shine at the museum!

* * *

**At the museum**

"Are you ready?" Do you have the scroll?"

'Check.'

"Chakra?

'Ready'

"Target?"

'Sighted'

"Security?"

'Memorized'

"Looks like your rea- Hold up! Have you thought of your new face? You can't go out looking like yourself! Make yourself older, different hair color as well as style, and maybe eye color and skin tone."

'Don't worry about it, I thought about this earlier.'

Behind bars, Kyuubi was purring in content but also growling in excitement. He couldn't wait for the kid to steal the statue. It had been a long time since he had had such fun and while since he had been so excited. This wasn't petty thievery like taking a wallet or some food. This was beauty and power rolled up to make something priceless.

Without warning, Kyuubi felt his chakra being drawn out of him. Calming down, Kyuubi got closer to the bars and called out to the kit.

"Oi, Naruto. What is the meaning of this?"

'Easy, rather than using a henge, I've decided to go more natural in my appearance. After all, I wouldn't want to disappoint you now, would I?'

"Smart ass."

Kyuubi watched on as Naruto's hair changed from sun-kissed blond to a bloody red, smoothing out a little and growing more on the sides (A/N: like Yuki from Fruits Basket except spikier). From his head, deep orange fox ears popped out of his changing locks, the same colored tail sprouted from his behind, his skin turned paler, and his eyes took on a red hue. Plus he looked eighteen.

Kyuubi could do nothing but gape at this. He felt honored that not only the kit would take on his human appearance, but to leave his mark in this unfamiliar world. Now if only he could get the blond to do so in their own world…

'All right Kyuu-chan, let's go!'

With that Naruto bounded off the roof he was crouched on and ran toward one of the museum's air ducts. Easily getting in, Kyuubi helped by changing his skeletal structure a bit and changing his feet and hands into paws. This allowed more flexibility and kept fingerprints from being discovered.

He had less then ten minutes to retrieve the statue before the thief was supposedly supposed to steal it. Moving quickly, Naruto found an opening to a room next to that of the protected statue. There were guards at every corner and in the middle of every hallway and room. Doing a quick buushin, he ordered it henge and distract the gaurds. In seconds, over three quarters of the guards went to check it out while the remainder of them still stood guard.

Seeing no need to take more precautions than necessary, Naruto slammed through easily and used his ninja skills to hit them on the side of their neck, knocking them out easily. He grabbed the statue just as the rest of the guards returned and smashed through a window.

At that moment, Dark had just arrived at the scene taking things in. Naruto jumped onto the roof of the museum where he sealed the statue into the scroll and changed into a nine-tailed fox the size of a large horse with the scroll in its mouth. Its fiery fur glowed in the moonlight as its eyes glowed crimson.

The gathered crowd gasped in shock. Before them was a frighteningly beautiful creature the likes of which they had never seen. The television crew was soaking this up as newspaper reporters snapped pictures and tried to get interviews with the police gawking at the scene.

The large fox jumped, slamming onto a police vehicle and changed back to a human--pausing to let his audience take pictures--before leaping off and disappearing.

* * *

Satoshi couldn't believe what had just taken place. Some new theif had come out of nowhere and taken the object they where protecting from their very eyes. Tey were neither expecting him or prepared for him but that hardly mattered. They were a police force that was trained to be prepared for anything and everything.

This didn't bother him too much but it still concerned him. His father would probably have something to say about this, plus, he would have to compete with the new theif as well as Dark. But why would this character be after the statue? He would have to research.

* * *

Dark was curious, amused, and a little pissed off. He too wanted to know why this _kid_ was stealing his target but it was probably to make money off of it. He was going to go after him but couldn't sense him. He had already searched the area but no trace of him was found. He didn't think much of it though, he thought it was flattering that someone wanted to be like him but he'd have to teach that kid a lesson.

He was the only theif in this town.

* * *

Chapter 2 End

* * *

This didn't take too long. I have to start looking into my options for college and I have to share the computer with others so I can't update all the time.

Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! I suddenly got all these emails saying people reviewed to this story so I thought, why not see how many reviewes I have. Imagine my surprise.

Anyways, I'm in my senior year—hell's year—of high school and I was looking through colleges all summer. Now that I have an idea of what I'm gonna do and what colleges to apply to and I am halfway done with all my worries.

I still need to apply as I've just taken the SATs.

Enough of my boring life, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Throughout the town everyone was gossiping about the new thief in town. The people spoke to anyone who would listen; and that was just about everyone! 

This new thief, Kyuubi as he was dubbed for his animal display, had already beat Dark to the art in display _three __times_ already. As if that wasn't enough, he stalled around to pose and impress the crowd, humiliating the police and playing around with dark's head!

Those who where arms-length away from him said he was charming, polite, and a flirt! Of course these were all girls. (A/N: any uke-ish guys didn't want to speak up. Hehe. Kyuubi's such a flirt!)

Though everyone in town was anxious and excited, there were a few people who felt otherwise…

* * *

**At the Harada Mansion (Bet you expecting the ****Niwas****! XD)**

"Auuuuuugh! I can't believe this new guy thinks he can out-stage Dark like this! Who does he think he is! Just wait, Dark will put him in his place! He must need comforting right now. My poor Dark! Don't worry, I'll try to meet you next time!"

"Geez, give it a rest already Risa, you're giving me a headache."

* * *

**Now we're at the ****Niwa**** home**

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Everything was tense in the Niwa home. Emiko had a cup a tea in her hand with the saucer in the other. She sat with her eyes closed and a serious look on her face. Her father sat without anything, the same look on his face. Daisuke, sitting next to his mother, couldn't look at them and was just fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Wiz, who had long given up trying to lighten the mood and ask for something to eat, was laying next to Daisuke trying to sleep. Towa, who didn't want to get caught up in there depression, hid in the kitchen in her bird form trying to distract herself with a snack.

Not even Dark, who was conscious of this all, felt the need to say anything. He was already disappointed in himself and pissed that some newbie could out-do him in such a way.

Finally, Emiko's father (A/N: if anone knows his name, PLEASE tell me) looked up and leveled everyone with his gaze.

"It's time we do something about this. We can't continue to let this imposter take what we're after."

Emiko spoke next, "I agree with you. This is in no way an admiring fan trying to be like Dark. His stunts and transformation are real enough. We need to find out who this person is and see if he has a specific reason to go after the same things Dark is."

"Well, what else can we do," said Daisuke, "but follow him during the act and try to catch up to him. None of mom's sources have turned up anything and it's not like we can go into town and spy on everyone there."

"I know what you mean," spoke his grandfather, "but we need some type of trap. Let's put him to the test. We'll place two cards next time, one for something we're after and one for something else. We'll see which he goes after to determine how much of a threat he is. It may be dishonest but it's all we can do for now."

* * *

_**Phantom Thief Dark Mousey Aims for Two Priceless Pieces of Art**_

'Hmm, wonder if he really needs both. We'll have to leave early if we're gonna get both before he does.'

"Let's go see them first. This could be a trap. Who knows, they could both be fakes."

'Yeah, alright. Though, we can't keep depending on the newspapers to tell us what he's going after. But you said we couldn't sense them in between notes, right.'

"Yes. The art seems to 'awaken' in a way that lets off that aura I was telling you about."

'Guess it can't be helped. I don't want to have to run around the whole place looking for one thing though. We'll see how things turn out.'

* * *

**Scene of theft #1 **

"Everyone, surround the building!"

"Prepare the nets!"

"Make sure the traps are in place!"

Orders were yelled out as the police forces got ready. The two places were filled to the brim with traps for both Dark and Kyuubi, lest they show up at either target separately or together. Everyone was on edge and cameras were placed all over the area. If anything or anyone showed up, they'd know immediately. Everyone was on edge especially since their forces were split into halves.

The people that lived close by or not too far away from the target areas crowded respectively to that closest to them. Everyone was hoping to see who would get the art this time. Friends and neighbors made bets for sport while waiting, fans of the thieves rooted for the one they liked most, and the rest wanted pictures or video footage of the entire thing for the news later tonight and newspapers tomorrow morning.

Things were regularly the same at both scenes, the only difference being the people who attended. Taking note, the Harada twins arrived at this area, Risa wanting to meet her knight in shining armor and Riku hoping to keep he sister out of trouble.

"I can't wait for Dark to appear! When he does come to me, you'll finally see what a wonderful person he is, Riku."

"Yeah, yeah, like that'll be the day…"

Risa continued to fantasize about Dark with stars in her eyes while Riku continued to grumble. And while these two were doing this, a pair a thieves prepared themselves for another night of work.

* * *

**Scene of theft #2**

'Hey Kyuubi, have you noticed that same silver-haired kid is there at every theft we do.'

"Yeah, it looks like he directs all of the police. Putting the protection of these powerful artifacts in the hands of some human brat, humph! No wonder they always fail. "

'He has to be smart or something though for all these guys to be under his orders.'

"Who cares, it's not like he interferes with us. Now hurry up, we got work to do kid."

Concentrating on the task at hand, Naruto went over everything once more with Kyuubi before springing into action. While the decoy art -a ceramic piece- was in a museum, the real one –a very large painting- was hidden in the vault of a bank. It seemed it belong to either the owner of the bank or a rich stiff who left it there.

Using his fox form, he snuck into the building unnoticed. Staying in small, dark areas was easier when like this before he had to actually get the piece. Paying extra attention to his surroundings, he ran across the floor and made it to the vault. Using a quick teleportation jutsu (without any smoke), Naruto made it in and switched the art with a stuffed animal henged to look like what was taken.

He sealed it into his scroll along with the others before putting it away and teleporting out onto the roof. Even though he couldn't train with Jiraiya didn't mean he had no one to learn from. Kyuubi, from his experiences, was a _very_ good teacher.

Unfortunately, his musings distracted him from what he was doing and released some smoke when he appeared on the roof. Just in time for Dark to appear on his wings a few feet above him. Once Dark saw the other about to leave, he immediately summed that Kyuubi had already stolen the painting that was rightfully his –after he stole it- and swept down to get it back.

Naruto, sensing this, jumped back before Dark's attack could reach him and sent out a line of fire towards the dark-haired boy. Dark quickly moved out of the way but Wiz had a bit of his side singed.

Angered, Dark sent forth a lightning attack but Kyuubi easily evaded it.

The show, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the people outside and soon the crowd was shoving for a better view. Satoshi didn't seem fazed about it but his features did harden. He sent out orders to go check on the artwork in the vault while he tried to compose some type of plan.

* * *

**Scene of theft #1**

"All officers report to the other scene, I repeat, ALL officers report to the other scene! Phantom thief Dark and Kyuubi have appeared and are battling on the roof. You must hurry! "

"Sir, what about the target here?"

"The Captain has ordered for it to be abandoned. He says it was a decoy. Get over here ASAP!"

Hearing this, the police left all of their equipment and rushed to the real crime scene. A few stayed behind to pack up but with this, the excitement as over.

The crowd, realizing that they were at the wrong place, either went home or rushed to the other scene. The newspaper reporters and television vehicles rushed hooping that they didn't miss too much of what was going on at the real site.

"Wait, won't someone give us a ride? We want to go see Dark!"

"Risa! Don't hitchhike! You can see him some other time now come on, it's almost 1 o'clock!"

* * *

**Scene of theft #2**

On the roof, Kyuubi and Dark continued to battle amongst each other. Pulling away, Kyuubi grinned while Dark scowled and both decided to get serious. Just as that thought crossed their minds, a helicopter came up from the side of the building with large bright lights shining their way.

"STOP! THIS IS THE POLICE! WE ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN AND SURRENDER! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, THERE'SNW WAY TO ESCAPE!"

The yelling of the officer almost drowned out the loud amount of noise caused by the machine they were all riding. All of this was hell to Kyuubi's sensitive ears and giving both thieves a migraine.

Deciding this was enough, Kyuubi turned into the oh-so-dazzling fox he was known for and leapt down onto a police car that was close by. He just couldn't help destroying them; he loved seeing the faces of the owners!

Kyuubi landed right in front of Satoshi, who moved back from the impact of the landing, and looked straight into his eyes. He already knew this person to be Darks rival so perhaps they could be allies at some point. It wasn't like he was going to keep the artwork anyway.

Striking some quick poses, Kyuubi dodged the net thrown at him while and leapt off into the night. Dark, who had taken flight, saw this and went after him. There was no way he could pass up an opportunity like this while the fox wasn't looking.

He tried to stay behind enough so the fox wouldn't notice but he later lost it in a park. Cursing, he turned around and headed home.

* * *

Dark slammed the door when he arrived home; cursing the day that other thief appeared. 

Satoshi looked on, wondering whether this new character was a friend or foe.

And if so, to whom?

* * *

Chapter 3 End

* * *

I looked at my reviews (thank you all so much for them) and I see that you've either voted for one or the other. I can't remember if anyone did both. SO, I think this will be a no coupling story BUT I'll have something separate for those wanting to see Naruto with someone. 

I'll say where it would have been in this story but I want to finish this first.


End file.
